The present invention relates generally to the field of packaging compressible materials, and more particularly, to systems and methods for strapping bales of crop materials.
Generally, rectangular or square balers are utilized to compress certain materials into rectangular bales to facilitate storage and handling of the material. Usually, the material is compressed within a baling chamber until the material forms a bale of a desired size. Such balers typically include a mechanism for wrapping and knotting twine around the material to maintain the compressed shape of the bale. Unfortunately, twine may be difficult to remove from the bale during subsequent processing operations. In addition, the tensile strength of twine may be too low to effectively bind compressed materials in certain applications.